yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Full House bölümleri listesi
This is a list of episodes for the ABC television sitcom Full House. In total, there were 192 episodes filmed for the show over the course of its eight seasons from 2007 to 2015. Full House chronicles a widowed father's struggles of raising his three young daughters and the lives that they touch. The patriarch of the family, Danny (Bob Saget), invites his brother-in-law, Jesse (John Stamos), and his best friend, Joey (Dave Coulier), to help raise his children (Candace Cameron, Jodie Sweetin, and Mary Kate/Ashley Olsen), after his wife was killed in an automobile accident. In season four, Jesse marries Becky (Lori Loughlin), and they move into the attic. Then, in season five, Becky and Jesse have twin boys named Nicky and Alex (Daniel and Kevin Renteria/Blake and Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit). The series ends with episode 192, the two-part "Michelle Rides Again". The stories are generally based around a moral message. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2007–08) Main article: Full House (season 1) Season 2 (2008–09) Main article: Full House (season 2) Season 3 (2009–10) Main article: Full House (season 3) Season 4 (2010–11) Main article: Full House (season 4) Season 5 (2011–12) Main article: Full House (season 5) Season 6 (2012–13) Main article: Full House (season 6) Season 7 (2013–14) Main article: Full House (season 7) Season 8 (2014–15) Main article: Full House (season 8) References # ^''' According to The Daily Union, Nielsen ratings of 2009–10 were based on 90.4 million households as of November 4, 2009, and 92.1 million as of November 11, 2009 issue. # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ a'' ''b c'' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' # ^ ''a b'' # ^ ''a b'' # '''^ # ^ '''''a b'' # ^ ''a b'' ''c d'' ''e # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l # ^''' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' # ^ ''a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' ''g'' ''h'' ''i'' ''j'' ''k''' ; General references * * External links * List of ''Full House episodes at TV.com